


My Reciprocation

by Ger0nim0



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Amnesia, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Hope vs. Despair, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: "What was the last thing you remember?""I-I remember w-walking towards the entr-trance of Hope's P-Peak Academy. Then I...passed out? I woke up n-naked in a room from a container full of s-slimy liquid and a b-breathing apparatus."--Mikan Tsumiki, a survivor of Hope's Peak, being interrogated by Future Foundation members after she, and her apparent classmates, were rescued by the Foundation.
Relationships: Tsumiki Mikan/Original Female Character(s)





	My Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> I got these pictures from the DanganRonpa wikia, just to let you guys know. And obviously, I do not own the DanganRonpa franchise.
> 
> This will be my first fic with lemons/implied lemons.
> 
> Also, this style is based off of the official launch gameplay trailer for the video game, Control.

_[A dark stormy night at a hospital. A silent shot at an empty reception desk. A silent shot at a long bloody hallway. A voice of a woman, sounding like she was in a daze as she said in a high, lovesick voice,]_

“My beloved…”

_[A shot of double-doors to the “Emergency Room.” A shadow could be seen behind the door windows.]_

“…was the only one…That’s right, the only one who…never hated me.”

_[A shot inside the emergency room featured a “patient” strapped to a table, struggling to break free. A “doctor” in scrubs and a monochromatic bear mask looks at the “patient” with a sinister stare while holding a syringe. The fluid in the syringe is equally sinister, glowing blue in the dark.]_

“She forgave my existence.”

_[The “doctor” stalks closer to is “patient.”]_

“She forgave me and accepted me. She gave me value.”

_[The “doctor” is now standing over the frightened patient.]_

“She loved me. I loved her with all my heart and she returned it in full. This is…”

_[BANG! SHATTER!]_

_[The “doctor” fell to the floor, dead, leaving the “patient” in shock. He looked at the door windows to see a woman with messy long purple hair and glowing red eyes. The glow died down to hardened grayish-purple. From what the shattered window could provide, she wore a nurse’s uniform with a nurse’s cap to go with it. She had a Glock pistol aimed at where the “doctor” was standing. The scene cuts to black as the woman’s voice goes from lovesick to cold and calm at her last words.]_

“…my reciprocation.”

VVVVVVVVV

“Madness” by Ruelle

Play?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnSkt6V3qF0>

VVVVVVVV

I see that look in your eyes  
It makes me go blind

Cut me deep, these secrets and lies  
Storm in the quiet

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh

_[Mikan Tsumiki, with her back faced to the audience, stares at a wall filled the same words, over and over: WAKE UP.]_

Feel the fury closing in

_[A slow zoom and spin to a bloody table. On the table were two items, a bloodstained smartphone and a Glock 19.]_

All resistance wearing thin

Nowhere to run from all of this havoc  
Nowhere to hide  
From all of this madness, madness, madness  
Madness, madness, madness

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh

_[Zoom-out motion from a hardened grayish-purple eye eventually shows Mikan, the former Ultimate Nurse, standing in the remains of a school cafeteria. Surrounding the young woman are corpses of people wearing bear masks. Her hands, which are covered in white scales, have claws dripping with blood.]_

Feel the fury closing in  
All resistance wearing thin

_[Mikan is crying in to the chest of a tall, young, western, and tanned high school girl, hugging her in the process.]_

Nowhere to run from all of this havoc  
Nowhere to hide  
From all of this madness, madness, madness  
Madness, madness, madness

_[A look of anger and determination lights up in the former Ultimate Despair’s eyes as she aims down a scoped AK-74M assault rifle at her former “Beloved.” Her former Beloved stares back with a smile and raised hands, as if to mock death itself.]_

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh

_[A slow motion shot of Mikan having jumped from a building, seemingly able to make it to another across the despair-filled streets. She held her AK-74M during the jump as it lacks a sling for her to shoulder the gun.]_

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh

_[A tall white man watches over a ruined city, a fully decked-out M4A1 carbine hanging on his shoulder. He is wearing a grey T-shirt, tennis shoes and black cargo pants with a tan tactical vest.]_

Nowhere to run  
There's nowhere to hide

_[A slow motion shot of Mikan blocking a sword attack from the former Ultimate Swordswoman, Peko Pekoyama, with her scaled arm before kicking her off.]_

This is madness, madness, madness  
Madness, madness, madness

_[Looking up to the sky, Mikan breathes out fire, her eyes glowing and her pupils in slits.]_

Madness, madness, madness


End file.
